tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Slasher
Slasher is a stealth/action game developed by Outsider Entertainment and designed by Isaac Tessman. Gameplay The premise of Slasher is very simple. Based on classic slasher horror movies, players take control of either a custom-created serial killer or an average young person. There are five options, single player challenge maps, single player survival, Local split-screen, custom online games, or quick online games. All players start out empty handed but can find a large amount of varying weapons throughout the maps, most being everyday items. Players can also find a chart or map in most levels. Often, but not always, a revolver and/or a telephone can be found in the level. Revolvers contain 4-8 bullets, and usually result in a one-hit-kill. The phone can be used to call 911, which result in 2-3 police officers to arrive, and will help you defeat the killer. The cops will also have weaker revolvers on them, which normally contain 6 bullets. In the challenge maps, players take control of Jackson Dennis in his early years, before becoming the antichrist. Following a brief plot, players choose maps and have to complete a series of simple tasks which can include killing the five inhabitants, finding a dead bird calling card, and more. Challenge maps contain three boss fights, the Joyful Twins, a Copycat Killer, and Ominous. In single player survival, you plays as an average teenager, and must either defeat or escape a AI killer. For an added challenge, the killer can be buffed, or several other killers can be added. Escaping requires the player to complete a series of tasks, and defeating them requires the player to find a weapon and strategically depleting the killer's health. In local and online multiplayer, players, and possibly some AIs, will take control of a killer and several civilians. Much like survival, the civilians must either defeat the killer or escape it. Controls *Playstation 4 **L1 - Focus **R1 - Slash/Light Attack **Touch Pad- Map **Square - Interact **O - Crouch/Hug Cover **X - Jump/Vault **Left Stick - Move **Right Stick - Look **D-pad (left) - 3rd Person View **D-pad (right) - First Person View **Share - Share Footage **Options - Pause/AFC *PC **Q - Focus **R Click - Stab/ Heavy Attack **L Click - Slash/Light Attack **C- Map **E - Interact **F - Crouch/Hug Cover **Spacebar - Jump/Vault **WASD - Move **Mouse - Look **Mousewheel- Toggle View **Escape - Pause/AFK Character Customization See full page. Maps Default Maps *Humble Abode: Jack Dennis' childhood home. An average, two story house with a basement and attic. *Mansion: A typical "haunted mansion" that has been left behind by it's previous owner ages ago. *Campground: A woodland campground with a lake, cabins, and other campsite necessities. *Sanctuary: A run-over church and cemetery, as well as some other small buildings. *Elementary: A small town elementary school with a playground. *Hospital: The third floor of a hospital with patient rooms, a file room, a pharmacy, and an elevator that leads to a morgue. *Joy Factory: The factory and warehouse where Joyful Jimmys and Joyful Jennys are produced. *Carnival: A small, traveling carnival with a small coaster, ferris wheel, games, and more. *Highway: An unkempt road motel across the street from a fast food diner and a gas station/auto shop. *Farm: A standard farm with a barn, corn silo, and farmhouse. *Mall: The second floor of a mall. Contains laser tag, arcade, several shops, and a salon. *Baseball Stadium: A fully functional baseball stadium full of bleachers and concessions. *Foundry: A metalworking factory with buckets of lava. *Movie Theater: An average movie theater with a game room and two open theaters. *Meat Locker: The smallest map in the game. Being only one room, it is recommended for "mortal kombat" death battles. DLC Maps *Santa's Village Playland: A Christmas-themed carnival full of animatronic Santas and elves. A Christmas themed train is found outside. *Cider Mill: A cider mill tourist trap decked out in kiddie Halloween decorations. Contains a corn maze. *Nightmare Tower: A mostly vertical map featuring a tall nightmarish tower made of scraps rising from lava. *Slaughterhouse: A meat processing plant. The default meat locker is now incorporated into this map. Gallery SlasherLogo.png|Unofficial Logo Category:Games Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Slasher